Swat Ninja
by blueshadowprincess
Summary: Ok this is a story that has been playing through my head over and over again so I'm finally putting it on cyber paper so to speak. So it's a Swat Kat and Naruto cross over staring NARUTO UZUMAKI, SAKURA HARUNO, HINATA HYUGA, KATIE INUZUKA UCHIHA OC TSUNADE, AND SWAT KATS CHARACTERS my OC Katie has a mood iPod that plays music of what she's feeling and she plays it when she wants
1. Chapter 1

In dark Kat's lair 4 cats laid dormant in green goop in side large test tubes that hung from the wall, 1 blond with sixteen year old male cat with spiked blond hair wearing orange and black outfit and blue sandals and bandages around one thigh and a pouch around that bandage he had light blue eyes and a black head band with a leaf looking symbol on it. 1 pink sixteen year old female cat with short pink hair with a red shirt, a light pink half skirt, with black shorts, bandages on one thigh and a pouch over the bandages , black sandal boots, black gloves, gray elbow pads and green eyes and a red head band with the same leaf looking symbol except she was using it as a hair band .1 sixteen year old female cat with long dark purple (really close to black) fur and hair, wearing a light purple and gray hoodie, fish net shirt under the hoodie , blue capris, bandages on a thigh and a pouch over the bandages, black sandals with, a blue head band with the same leaf looking symbol but she was warring it around her neck she had periwinkle eyes . 1 sixteen female cat with long brownish/copper hair and brownish/copper fur wearing a dark blue hoodie, bandage's around her chest, black capris, blue sandals, bandages wrapped around both thighs and pouches over both bandage's, black gloves, 2 red handled katana swords strapped on her back, and a navy blue headband around her waist with the same leaf looking symbol and the ends of the head band were as long as the males headband and she had emerald green eyes.

Dark Kat: soon you 4 will be under my control

Swat kats: (trying to get to where Dark Kat was holding the 4 teens arrives just in time to hear him say that but did not see the 4 teen age cats)

T-bone: hay dark kat heads up (uses his web launcher to take him down)

Dark kat: ( snared in the net trap) WHY CANT I KILL YOU SWAT KATS

Razor: we die hard (taking down his minions after he was done he finally noticed the wall of test tubes) Uh T-bone

T-bone: (trying not to get tackled but some more of dark kats minions) A little busy here Razor.

Dark Kat: (had gotten free because of his minions and said in a cocky and knowing tone) Well you may die hard but for theses four it will be all too easy (hits a button on the wall next to the one with the brownish/copper fur and hair and then the others ) MY ALTIMITE WEAPON KATIE AND HER TEAM OF NINJA'S

the one with the brownish/copper fur and hair: (tubes open up her eyes shoot open looks around and see dark Kat doesn't even look at her team) YOU! You are the one I have to blame for our report being late.

Dark Kat: SILENCE YOU WORK FOR ME KILL THE SWAT KATS (points at them)

Swat kats: (get into defensive mode)

The brownish/copper female : (gets really mad) LICEN HERE YOU OVER GROWN CAT SKIN RUG I WORK FOR ONE PERSON AND ONE PERSON ONLY AND YOU ARE NOT THAT PERSON IM A SHINOBIE I FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND TO THINK YOU THINK YOU COULD CONTROLE ME OR MY TEAM YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN

The blond male: YEAH KATIE IS RIGHT YOU CANT KIDNAP US AND EXPECT US TO LICEN TO EVEY COMAND YOU SHOUT AT US (gets into battle mode facing dark Kat)

The dark purple (almost black) female cat: (said in an almost shy voice) Naruto I got your back (gets in to her fighting stance)

The pink female cat: (pulls up her black gloves to tighten them) CHAAAA GET READY DARK KAT HERE WE COME

Katie +the brownish/ copper one+: (holds out her hand for them to stop) don't he is not worth loosening any of our chakra (looks at the swat kats) but I will make their job easier (looks at the pink one) Sakura make sure they do not have any serious injuries (then looks at the purple (almost black one) Hinata you make sure the gremlins stay away from me (looks at the blond male) Naruto help Sakura and make sure the gremlins don't harm her or the others

Sakura, Hinata, Naruto: (nod) right (do as they are told)

Katie: Dark Kat I think you have something of mine (runs towards Dark Kat and unplugs her head phones so the song plays throughout the place and is licensing to its all over +from three days grace+)

Hinata: (as soon as the song comes on she powers up her byakugan and starts to take down the gremlins around Katie)

Sakura: (makes sure to heal razor and T- bone) I hope you two are alright but you seem to be fine there are only minor wounds the equipment must be really good or he must be a really lousy bad guy (smiles at her joke)

Razor: uh thanks

T-bone: yeah

Naruto: (making sure the gremlins don't touch any of them)

T-bone: so why are you helping us if you work for dark kat

Sakura: (fire is in her eyes because she is really mad but does not hit him and tries to say as calmly as possible but fails terribly) we don't work for that creep he kidnapped or ninja napped us on our way back to deliver our mission report and knocked us out how I don't know and next thing we know we are here as cats and in green goop that will take me at least a year to get out of my hair

Razor: not to mention your fur

Sakura: (gives him a death glare)

Naruto: ( still fighting) look I'll give you a little advise one stop talking two if you make her mad she will pound you into the center of the world and well you're lucky she hasn't done that yet remember advice column one it took me YEARS to learn that(demolished all the gremlins along with Hinata)

Sakura: (after he was done) NARUTO!

Naruto: SAKURA ! I was just telling them so you don't pound the snot out of them

Sakura: GRRRRR (punches him on the head and sends him flying to the wall on the other side of the wide room they were in then he is embeded into the wall )

Razor: it looks like he didn't learn that yet

t-bone: no kidding

Katie:( fighting dark Kat and hitting his nerve points so he goes limp and ties him up and carries him to the swat kats ) here do whatever you need to do or whatever you want to but ill be needing this back (takes a ice blue crystal necklace from his pocket) you should have known I would not allow this to be used for evil (gave Sakura a death glare) and Sakura what have I told you about TEAM work

t-bone and razor: (just to what she has to say)

Sakura: (thinks for a second) you told me not to punch him "that hard" because it will eventually give him a concussion so bad he will die and then we will be down one team mate and we need Naruto because without him our team would lack in strength no matter how strong I am because we all bring something to this team I bring healing and strength, Hinata brings us the Hyuga's technique the byakugan witch allows us to see through walls and other objects Naruto brings us the 9 tailed fox aka Kyuubi and he also brings the Rasengan and you well you bring a whole bunch to the table I mean you're an anbu black ops you know the lightning blade your and Inuzuka AND Uchiha which means you have a ninja wolf hound partner and the mangekyou sharingan but your also a weapons expert including explosives and non and you can also hack any computer you wanted to in a snap not to mention you have the 10 tailed ice wolf and 11 tailed vampire wolf Icera and bloodra and to top it off you heal and revive better than I do and to top that you have the curser mark.

Razor and t-bone: (were astonished at everything Katie could do –even though they did not have a clue about what most of it meant-)

Katie: (crosses her arms and smiles) I see someone has been doing more research that is healthy(smiles) and you've been paying attention any way I better go see if Naruto needs a hand trying to pull himself out of the wall (walks towards the hole that was in the shape of Naruto's body)

Hinata: I hope Naruto's ok (said really quietly)

Sakura: he always bounces back Hinata that's what he does I'm sure he is fine (looking unsure)

Hinata: you're probably right (looks back at t-bone and razor and said shyly) um you don't happen to know any of what we are talking about do you (sounding a little worried)

Razor: I know a little about what you're saying but not much

T-bone: same here

Hinata: (sounding a little sad) I didn't think so

Sakura: hay it's ok Hinata, Katie will get us home

Hinata: (smiles) your right

Naruto and katie: (return to the group)

Naruto: (had a big lump on his head but didn't seem to mind) hay Sakura, sorry about what I said earlier I did not mean to offend you (gives her that big smile and puts his arms behind his head)

Sakura: (sighed) it's ok Naruto I forgive you…..for now but if you mess up again

Naruto: (cuts her off) I know I'm in for it

Katie: we need to get going before the enforcers show up I don't need a bunch of questions right now (looks at the swat kats) swat kats was it do you have names as individuals or shall I call you swat kat 1 and swat kat 2 (smiles at her sarcastic joke)

Razor: oh I'm razor and this is t-bone (points to his friend on the left of him)

T-bone: (did not look amused by what Katie said)

Katie: well you have heard all our names several times can you tell us what our names are … and if you answer correctly I may give you a hint to what you over heard before we leave and it may answer most of your questions and then it may not but hurry I can already hear the helicopters

Sakura and Naruto: WHAT?

Hinata: katie you are not supposed to do that

Katie: (looks at them sternly) I know what im doing

Razor: (thought for a moment) do I have to say the whole name

Katie: no just the first name

t-bone: alright I know you're the leader of the group and your name is Katie (points to Sakura) that's Sakura

razor: (cuts in and points to Hinata) thats Hinata (then to Naruto) and that's Naruto

katie: (smiles and disappears with Naruto Hinata Sakura in a cloud of smoke but a white paper is left in her place)

razor: (blinked twice and then noticed the papper and pick it up and reads it out loud) follow these instructions to the T and you will have all the answers you need(then stops reading) whoa T-Bone these are the directions to hack into their bosses main frame and how to get around fire walls sincerity for them and everything

T-bone: I wonder why she gave us these (looks at it and then to dark Kat and noticed he still couldn't move) I wounder what she did to him

Dark kat: grrr

Razor: well all I know is commander feral is outside and dark Kat is not moving any time soon which makes me glad they are on our side

T-Bone: I know what you mean but i think we could have taken them

Razor: I don't Know T-bone… hay since commander feral is on his way up here do you want to just leave him here

T-Bone: yeah feral could take care of him from here

Razor and T-Bone: ( go home and change back to Jake and chance)

Chance: (going to the fridge and get two cans of milk one for him and one for Jake returns to see Jake on the computer) Jake don't tell me your going to hack into their bosses main frame (puts one can of milk near Jake and starts drinking his)

Jake: ok I won't tell you (typing away and looking down at the sheet of paper from time to time)

Chance: it could be a trap Jake and you might be dumb enough to take it.

Jake: (finished) oh? (Info started pouring onto the screen about the ninja wars about what world they were on about everything)

Chance: ok ok so you got through but it's in Japanese

Jake: (then hit the translate button and smiled)

Chance: where and when did you learn how to hack?

Jake: ok I didn't I just followed everything it told me to do and this is what happened

Chance: looks like they are from another world (continues to read)

Jake: (reading along with him until there was nothing left to read about the ninjas and the lands and the villages and Katie's team) it's said Katie was an orphan from a land that was no longer there that everyone died there but her and her dad now is kakashi I can't pronounce the last name and but before that she had another family but her older brother Itachi killed every one but her and her other brother Sasuke but that family is how she got her second name Uchiha but Inuzuka she had because she was born with it and the only reason she got the second Uchiha is because she was a princess of a special kind that can have 2 kekigenki witch according to this means a jutsu only a certain class of ninja can get but she was born a ,Naruto, Hinata are her friends

Chance: it also said she's a great cook (said sarcastically) how do we know all of this isn't just some web site that is not real that she didn't make it up to pull our chains

Jake: well come on chance you have to believe it I mean what else could it be

Chance: I just don't make since to me Jake how did dark Kat get a hold of them if they are that powerful

Jake: see that's what bothers me because she should have done what she did back in Dark kats hide out that is the only question I have left

Chance: I still don't trust her Jake

(the computer suddenly said Jake aka razor had an email and a request for a chat room not a video chat )

Jake: it said it for razor

Chance: how does this person know your razor (looks at it surprised?)

Jake: I don't know but I'm going to find out (opens the email and reads it out loud to chance) hay razor its Katie I was hoping to know if you found what you were looking for talk to me more on this chat room I made it so it's totally secure but you must delete this message after logging on to the chat room so write this password down so you can get in for this time only I change it so only the people I invite are allowed to inter it….. And since I know T-bone is probably next to you reading over your shoulder or you are reading this out loud to him I do not care if he sees any of our conversation but my team does nnot know I'm talking to you so meet me here (gives him a link) and here is the password (starts righting it down)

Chance: you're not actually going to do this are you?

Jake: I have to find out what she knows and how she got my email address (clicked the link and deleted the email and typed in the passwords)

(chat room announced)

Razor the swat Kat has logged on welcome to the super secure chat room

Katie: (had typed) "are you and t-bone alone"

Jake: (typed) "I would not be on here if we weren't how did you get my email"

Katie: (typed) ok good and It was not hard and sorry about hacking you computer

Chance: hay let me type something

Jake: (let his friend chance type something)

Chance: (typed) YOU HACKED OUR COMPUTER THAT IS A AN INVATION OF PRIVECY AND TWO ITS ELIGAL AND THREE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

Katie: (typed)…. Nice to hear from you to T-bone any way in order yes I hacked your computer one I know two I know and three it was the only way I could talk to you two again without my team hearing what I have to say.

Jake and chance: (where surprised)

Chance: (typed) how did you know it was me who typed and not Razor

Katie: (typed)lol T-bone you and Razor sound really different while you were yelling at me razor was really calm I know you don't really trust or like me : )

Jake: she is smart ill give her that (typed)so you found out the computer that we use and my email so does that mean you know who we are

Katie: (typed) …..hang on I heard something outside brb

Jake: chance what do you think the answer will be yes or no

Chance: I think it will be a yes but I'm hoping it's a no

Katie: (typed) im back

Jake: (typed) welcome back what was outside?

Katie: (typed) it was Naruto coming in from training so he could get some shut eye

Chance: (took the keyboard again) so is that a yes or a no on knowing who we are

Katie: (typed) ok T-bone it's a no because I don't know where you live I did not look for that all I wanted was the email : ) so does that make you feel a little better

Chance: (typed) NO!

Katie: (typed) im sorry I worried you T-bone… say did you get all your answers

Jake: (took the keyboard back) yeah but I have one question

Katie: (typed) ask away

Jake: if you are as powerful as the website said how did you get kidnapped

Katie: (typed) I have been litterly answering that question all day or at least while we have been awake with lies …but since it does not matter to you I'll tell you the truth but uh don't freak out

Jake: (typed) ok?

Katie: (typed)I'm sick I have really high fever

Jake: (typed) that's it why would I freak out about that

Katie: (typed) ok when I get this sick or sick at all I could die not only from being off my game but I could die because my blood over heats

Jake: (typed) seriously?

Katie: (typed) yeah I would not have said it to you if it wasn't true

Chance: (typed) I don't believe you for a second

Katie: (typed) ok T-bone look you cannot believe me or believe me witch ever you choose but what I tell you and show you is the truth… if you need anything you can find me either next door to the salvage yard or riding around somewhere on my motorcycle…when I get it fixed up that is gtg now good night (logs off)

Jake: chance they live right next door to us

Chance: I know which means we might have trouble keeping our secret.

Jake: yeah but let's get some sleep it 2:59in the Moring (goes to his room) goodnight

Chance: Good night (goes to his room)

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 THE NEXT MORNING

Jake: (was up early like before sun rise and was on the computer right when he got up seeing what else he could learn about his new Nabors but to no avail)

Chance: (wakes up at the usual time and saw that Jake was on the computer) morning uh how long have you been up

Jake: (still reading) since four or four thirty

Chance: uh why (looking almost worried about Jake)

Jake: (still reading) looking for more information about our Nabors

Chance: (rolls his eyes) are you having any luck?

Jake: (finally looks at chance) well somewhat but mostly it's there favorite food and other stuff like that but what I want to know is locked down majorly

Chance: (now looks interested) really? How bad could it be?

Jake: (sighs) well I have had to wipe our hard drive six different time's

Chance: why (pulls a chair next to Jake and sits down)

Jake: every time I try to access certain file's I have to give numerical pass code, a pass word, ninja I.D number and then a master code in the correct order in a certain amount of time or the site will shut down and give you computer a horrible virus that will lock your computer but the good news is I found their enemies names and the crime it turns out they have more problems than we do

Chance: so whose files are you trying to access?

Jake: well the only person I don't know much about of their little team…..which is much bigger than the 4 we know of is the leader of the group not the village

Chance: which is who?

Jake: Katie

Chance: (gets an uneasy feeling) why do you think her files are locked down so tight

Jake: I don't know

Chance: what do we know?

Jake: well all the file that I could open said who her enemies are well some of them there are at least 30 she is sixteen or seventeen she was not born in the leaf village and what Sakura was talking about she has a short temper but she keeps it well under control she uses her anger to train and keep her friends alive and last but not least you know how Sakura said she had a ninja hound

Chance: yeah

Jake: well it not just a dog like she made it sound no she has a dark gray and gray wolf that is missing an eye named duke here is a picture of him. (Pulls up a picture of a wolf with an eye patch he was dark gray and gray with ice blue eye also had a bandana with the same leaf looking symbol as the team) and there is not much said about him either all it said about him is that Katie had him since she was three

Chance: that's not very much

Jake: told you (shuts down the computer and opens the place for the day and sees Katie, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata walking up) Hay chance we got company

Chance: (walks over and sees the group of oddly colored cats)

Katie: (wearing a blue T-shirt a pair of black cargo pants and black and red shoes) good morning I'm Katie Inuzuka Uchiha I'm here to get a few parts for my home security system and these are my friends Sakura, Hinata, Naruto (pointing to each one)

Sakura: (wearing a red t-shirt, blue shorts and blue shoes bows respectfully *Japanese style*) nice to meet you

Naruto: (wearing a black t-shirt, black cargo shorts) hay (gives them a big grin wile put hands his behind her head)

Hinata: (shyly touches her forefingers together and does not look at them) h-hi

Chance: hay I'm chance and this is Jake

Jake: hay…. So you need some parts right

Katie: yeah

Chance: you got a list of what you need?

Katie: oh yeah duh sorry (hands Jake a short list of parts) here (looks a watch on her right hand) uh we got to go before we are late for work uh drop by tonight at 5 ill pay for the parts then bye( runs out)

Sakura: nice meeting you (runs out right after Katie)

Naruto: HAY WAIT UP GUYS (runs after them but trips and falls on his face)

Katie and Sakura: (stop and wait for them to catch up)

Hinata: (runs over to Naruto) are y-you ok N-Naruto (helps him up)

Naruto: yeah I'm fine but we are going to be late come on Hinata (runs out after Sakura and Katie)

Hinata: (shakes her head and runs after Naruto and finally caught up with Naruto Sakura and Katie)

Katie Sakura Hinata and Naruto: (run together)

Jake: wow that was wired

Chance: you said it any way we better get started try not to fall asleep

Jake: (looking tiered) ok Chance. Don't worry I won't fall asleep

Chance and Jake: (start working on cars that had come in the day before until they get a call from Miss Briggs)

Chance: (answers) yes Miss Briggs

Loud music and shouting was heard before she spoke

Callie: hang on GUYS TURN THE MUSIC DOWN PLEASE IM MAKING AN INPORTENT PHONE CALL

Katie: OK (turns down the music)

Callie: thanks Katie alright I'm back, T-bone I called because I heard that Dr. Viper escaped today and well I don't how reliable the source is it came from our new employees

Chance: you hired some one

Callie: no the commander hired them as body guards to the mayor and I.I found out they are exhalent interior designers. The mayor is also making them the cleanup crew

Hinata: (can be heard in the background shyly saying) hay uh Miss Briggs If it's not too much to ask since we are your body guards could you please tell me who you're talking to

Callie: Hinata just because you are one of my body guards during the day does not mean I have to tell you everything but its t-bone

Katie: (could be heard in the background) the head pilot for the swat kats

Callie: y-yeah

Katie: tell him not to worry we will protect you from whatever come to get you and when we tell them something it will not be long before every one caches on and will show that we are always a reliable source

Callie: I hope you heard that I don't think I can repeat any of it any way that's why I called

Chance: I heard ok bye Miss Briggs

Callie: bye t-bone (hangs up)

Jake: what was that all about?

Chance: it seems like Feral is tiered of us saving Callie because he hired Katie, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura as the mayors and her body guards

Jake: really?

Chance: yeah but that's not the only thing it seems they have given us some info about someone escaping jail

Jake: who

Chance: Dr. Viper

Jake: are you sure

Chance: I don't know (turns on the tv)

Angora: This is Angora from cat's eye news this just in Dr. Viper has escaped from jail today (standing outside of the town hall where callie is stationed)

Jake: uh I think that's a yes

Chance: (smiles) let's kick some tail

Chance and Jake: (become T-bone and Razor again get in there jet and fly to where they were)

Razor and T-bone: (run in just in time to see Dr. Viper cowering in a corner and Katie standing over him but not in a threatening way and just stair)

Katie: you know (putting her hands on her hips) the last time I saw you. You were telling me I was not worth killing because I was already small and weak. And now you cowering in a corner like a terrified kitten. You're lucky that I can keep a lid on my anger or I would have made you suffer like you made KOHAKU (meaning amber) suffer right before you killed her. And your also lucky I sent my team to protect Callie while she went to the store because Sakura is not so easy to control when she gets mad

Dr. Viper: (gets courage to stand up and looks braver now tries to trip her with his tail)

Katie: (smiles and garbs his tail) look you don't like me and I really hate you but I just washed the walls and don't want to have clean you off of them. Got it? So how about you stop trying to kill me and my friends or ill help Sakura pound you into a bloody pulp (narrows her eyes until all of the hate she felt showed not from her eyes but her voice) Do I make myself CLEAR?

Dr. Viper: (now looks petrified) crisssstal

Katie: good (never looks away) T-bone Razor commander idiot is probably trying to find this guy go ahead and make a delivery my friends and my shift is over and it's my turn to cook in the house and I need to go shopping (leaves)

Razor: ok?

Dr. Viper: (calms down a little but still terrified) she'ssss here and she'sssss stronger she's her own person what has dark Kat done

T-Bone: wait. what do you mean?

Dr. Viper: I went to her world onsssse and had met her when she was younger and I did experimentsssssss on her friend Himeko painful onesssssss to and I made her watch but finally it killed little Himeko and I did nothing to Katie becausssssse she was so weak I didn't care that she was a princessssss she still could not harm me but that'sssss only becausssssse she could not awaken Icera but now she can kill me.

T-bone: Katie a princess don't make me laugh

Razor: yeah I mean come on she is way to tomboy to be a princess

Dr. Viper: she was like that as a kid as well but she is the only survivor of the village she was born in but there is a power about her now that will chill you to the bone if pointed at you . (shivers) just take me to feral sssso he could take me back to jail.

Razor and T-bone: (take DR. Viper to Feral and head home and change back to Jake and Chance)

Jake: (look at the clock as it said four forty-four) well at least we had gotten the parts she needed and we are done before five

Chance: yeah are we really going to their house

Jake: well yeah I mean we have to deliver the parts she asked for

Chance: yeah you're right

(Katie was walking home with a lot of groceries and walks right past the salvage yard whistling)

Jake: looks like she's just heading home (walks outside) HAY DO YOU NEED HELP WITH THAT?

Katie: (looks at him and smiles) NO I GOT IT THANKS ANY WAY (starts whistling the toon from **Avril Lavigne** song what the hell and by the time she's done she in her house)

Chance: wow I've never seen a girl carry so much stuff unless she went cloths shopping

Jake: well now its five o-clock so we should go deliver these parts

Chance: yeah

Jake and chance: (go next door and knock on the door waiting for it to be answered)

Naruto: (answers the door and music in the house was really loud and having to yell over it the song was that's my Generation From simple plan) HAY GUYS KATIE IS IN THE KITCHEN…. MABEY….. COME ON IN. (moves aside so they could come in) MAKES YOUR SELF AT HOME.

Jake: (nods) THANKS

Chance: YEAH THANKS

Sakura: (came out of the kitchen and yells) KATIE THEY ARE HERE

Katie: (turns off the music) what was that Sakura?

Sakura: I said they are here

Katie: oh Hang on just a sec (makes a shadow clone)

Shadow clone Katie: hay chance hay Jake (goes to a purse hanging on the wall next to her keys) gets the money for the parts out and smiles) here's the money…. Would you like to stay for dinner we are making ramen (looks at Naruto) Naruto it will be a little different from Ichiraku's ramen (looks at jakes and chances confused faces) oh forgive me but Ichiraku is a ramen shop back home

Naruto: (folds his arms over his chest) as long as it's still good ill eat any thing

Sakura: ill say (giggles)

Naruto: (frowns) sakura that's not fare

Hinata: Naruto's right you should not make fun of him like that sakura

Sakura: sorry Naruto

Naruto: it's ok

Jake: (looks at chance) what do you think? Chance should we stay?

Chance: (smells the ramen) yeah I guess we could stay it smells really good.

Shadow clone Katie: then its settled

Naruto: hay Katie not to be rude but if you're out here who is watching the ramen

Shadow clone Katie: (smiles really big) Katie is

Naruto: (does a face palm) you're a shadow clone aren't you

Shadow clone Katie: yeah I am Katie does not dare leave the kitchen when preparing a meal you know that Naruto and after she's done making dinner she has planned to finish up the security system (walks back to the kitchen to help Katie finish up)

Jake: you mean she is not going to eat with us (sounding surprised)

Naruto: (shook his head) no she normally dose not eat with us at all

Sakura: she makes breakfast before we get up at six in the morning she gets up around four

Hinata: (still very quite but not as shy) she skips lunch when we are at work she takes her job very seriously

Naruto: and after she's done making dinner she does what she needs to do before she eats and by the time she's done we are all asleep but the next morning the leftovers from the night before are always in the fridge…

Sakura: even though we have only been here since yesterday she did it when she was at home as well

Naruto: yeah kakashi sensei is her dad and he stayed up one night and saw when Katie ate dinner and it was at like midnight

Hinata: and it's not always at that time and she always make breakfast for kakashi sensei except on her birth day then she does not leave her room

Jake: hmmm (walks into the kitchen and finds katie near the stove and saying some spice names to her shadow clone remembering what had happened to Naruto he looked at the one near the stove and walks up to her)

Katie: (notices him walking up to her) hay Jake just a sec almost done

Jake: I came in here to talk

Katie: ok I'm all ears what do you want to talk about hay I need the peppers

Jake: (hands her the peppers) 1 are you sure you can handle these they really hot

Katie: (giving him a look that's says you don't want to ask that and takes the peppers) of cores I can. No matter how hot the peppers are I can take any amount without drinking anything now what ells did you want to talk about (and only putting the juice from the pepper in and besides I put other things in there to balance out the flavor (and starts stirring it into the broth)

Jake: (just looked at her and decided to ask about that later) 2 why don't you eat with the rest of them

Katie: (continues to stir) I've got stuff to do and I don't normally have time when everyone is having a meal (takes another spoon out of the silverware drawer and dips it in the broth taking a little out and taste it). Hmmmm hand me another pepper please

Shadow clone Katie: (beet Jake to it this time)

Katie: (takes the pepper juice and put it in the broth and sirs it again with the stir spoon) there I'm done with the broth now to just cook the noodles (puts it on simmer and makes the noodles from scratch and puts them into the broth) there the should cook for alittle bit

Jake: really? I think you can eat with every one before you finish the security system

Katie: Auto.

Jake: what?

Katie: the security system name is Auto.

Jake: you named the security system?

Katie: you will have to see why when I'm done with it.

(When the noodles were cooked long enough)

Katie: (starts putting them into bowls and put some broth in there) there dinner is done (makes it look just like you would find in the ramen shop and makes more shadow clones) serve every one would you I would like to get started on putting the last pieces together

Shadow clones: (say in unison and nod in unison) right

Katie: enjoy dinner jake

Jake: come eat with us

Katie: (think about it) ok I will but I'll help serve first (helps serve) here you guys go…and since Jake persuaded to join you tonight I will (handing the swat kats forks and the rest chopsticks smiles and sits down at the table)

Naruto: (eats the ramen) wow Katie you made it taste just like Ichiraku's ramen (smiles really wide)

Katie: thanks (eats the ramen and smiles) I guess the spices I found are the same as the ones back home but I had to add an ingredient I put some peppers in there

Jake: you can't even taste the hot peppers (said after eating some)

Katie: I told you it mixes well (smiles)

Chance: nice its really good (said after finishing)

Sakura: Katie you did it again

Katie: did what

Sakura: (smiles) you outdid yourself

Katie: (smiles) thanks

Hinata: yeah its really good

Katie: thanks but come on guys it's not that impressive (said cleaning up after dinner) any way I need to get to work (gets the parts from the coffee table and kicks the side of the wall near the table and a part of the wall slid open and starts fitting the pieces together and the inside of the wall hummed with mechanical noises) smiles its booting up

Security system "auto": good evening miss Katie

Katie: good evening A.U.T.O so how is everything functioning

A.U.T.O: I can't complain but why are you a cat

Katie: long story and I don't have time to explain. Can you operate everything in the house?

A.U.T.O: yeah even in the underground training center it looks uncompleted though

Katie: yeah I know….. but is the computer operational

A.U.T.O: yes but…. Hello we have guests

Katie: oh yeah A.U.T.O you know my friends Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto (pointing to each one of them) but that's my new friends Jake and Chance (pointing to them)

A.U.T.O: it's nice seeing you all again and it's a pleaser meeting you two

Jake: that's why you named it its has a mind of its own

A.U.T.O: yes but I am only here to help make Katie's life easier she is the smartest person… I mean cat I know

Katie: um auto is the comuter working in the training center or not

A.U.T.O: yes but it's a mess down there let me clean it before you try and use it

Katie: no time you remember the password at home right

A.U.T.O: of course why even ask

Katie: good (runs over to the hall with every one fallowing in behind her punches in a key code wall opens up runs though the hall) A.U.T.O no time for code's override all access codes

A.U.T.O: ok sheesh your in a hurry.

Katie: (running through all the open doors) I need to contact my dad and tell him we are ok and did not leave the village on our own accord

A.U.T.O: oh I see so Tsunade does not think you left and won't count you a rouge ninja

Katie: exactly (goes into a really big arena looking thing with more doors with them fallowing her and ran right in to what looked like a computer hub) ok auto access satellite the direct it to home and bounce signal to yourself at home

A.U.T.O: ok (does as he is told)

Kakashi and Tsunade: (look at the screen)

Tsunade: who is this?

Katie: it's me don't ask how I got like this. i just have long enough to tell you we are on another planet me sakura Naruto and Hinata

Kakashi: Katie?... any way do you know how we got hacked last night

Katie: yeah dad that's another long story I gave some heroes of this world the way around them

Tsunade: WHY YOU KNOW THAT AGAINST REGULATION AND

Katie: (cut her off) LOOK I MADE THOSE CODES AND THE SPACE TO UT THEM AND EVERY THING ON THAT SECERITY SITE SO SHUT UP AND STOP GRIPEING AT ME AND LICEN

Tsunade: fine I'm licening

Jake Chance Hinata Naruto Sakura: (watching and licening)

Katie: good now I need you to get everyone you can to try getting us home not only that we need dot try to keep in touch and I gave them the codes so they can learn more about our planet besides I never gave them the codes to my files so chill out

Kakashi: good because lord knows what will go wrong if that planet found out about you and your past.

Katie: no kidding

Tsunade: katie you seem off and alittle slow you felling ok

Katie: (get an uneasy look and lies) yeah fine never better

Kakashi: Katie! (Said sternly like a father that just caught his daughter in a lie)

Katie: yes dad (said looking at the key board not at the screen)

Kakashi: you can't lie to me maybe Tsunade Naruto Hinata and Sakura but not me how high is you fever

Katie: 99 its starting to go down

Kakashi: starting to go down wait how long have you had this fever

Katie: uh a week or two (smiles uneasily)

Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura: KATIE YOU LUCKEY YOUR NOT DEAD YET.

Katie: hay don't you think I know that but I have to figure out how to get us home I'm not a little kid any more I can take care of myself

Kakashi: who is that (just now noticing Jake and chance?)

Katie: that's Jake (points to Jake) and that's chance (points to chance)

Jake and chance: (wave)

Tsunade: Katie were they here at the beginning

Katie: yes look I have other stuff to attend to soooo good

Bye auto turn it off before the say something

A.U.T.O: ok (turns it off)

Jake: wow that was your dad

Katie: yeah he's cool my boss is a pain though….. I'm so going to get in trouble when I get back… oh well

Chance: that was your boss she must really respect you if she did not fire you

Katie: we don't get fired

Naruto: no she beets us up but Katie can hold her own

Katie: any way it's getting late

Naruto: time for bed

Jake and Chance: (go home and rest up)

Katie: (finished everything down in the arena and goes to sleep)

To be continued


End file.
